NiCad (nickel-cadmium) battery technology has been employed successfully in portable hand-held applications for many years. Photographic equipment, power tools, data terminals, personal radio transceivers and pagers commonly utilize NiCad batteries as a power source. The charging systems that have been provided with these products have ranged from a simple transformer/rectifier type to rather complex systems to monitor and control the charging function. An increasing need is the ability to charge NiCad batteries quickly. To reliably and efficiently charge NiCad batteries at high rates requires careful control of the charging operation to avoid damage to the cells, particularly under extreme ambient temperature conditions.
The NiCad charge cycle consists of two basic parts: the coulombic portion and the overcharge portion. The coulombic portion of the charge cycle is characterized by the fact that most of the charge that is applied to the battery is stored in the form of electrochemical energy. This portion of the charge cycle is slightly endothermic, consequently high charge currents may be applied during this time without resulting in temperature increase. Most of the available battery capacity is stored during the coulombic portion of the charge cycle. The overcharge portion of the charge cycle is characterized by the fact that most of the applied charge current causes generation of oxygen gas at the positive electrode of the NiCad cell, with only a relatively small amount of charge actually being stored in the cell. The released oxygen chemically recombines with cadmium at the negative electrode of the cell which serves to equalize the internal pressure of the cell. If the overcharge rate is too high, the rate of oxygen recombination may be insufficient to prevent excessive internal pressure and cell venting, which drastically reduces the useful life of the cell.
The most critical factors in determining the maximum allowable charge current that may be safely applied to a NiCad battery are temperature and state of charge. At low temperatures the oxygen recombination rate is significantly reduced which limits the allowable overcharge current that may be applied without venting the cells if they are fully charged. At high temperatures the heat released by the oxygen recombination reaction may cause excessive cell temperature to be experienced leading to premature failure of the plate separator material and subsequent short-circuiting.
If the battery is fully discharged, minimal oxygen generation will occur until the battery nears the fully charged condition. If the battery is nearly fully charged, it will quickly enter the overcharge condition and begin oxygen generation. The difficulty lies in accurate determination of the previous state of charge to avoid damage to the battery.
As portable hand-held data and radio terminals continue to be used more widely in certain demanding applications, the need for fast charging of the terminal batteries becomes more significant. The increased use of high powered scanner attachments and peripherals as well as other connected devices often causes the terminal battery capacity to be taxed to the point where only a portion of the intended period of usage may be served with the stored charge available from a single battery pack. consequently, it has become increasingly necessary to provide multiple packs which may be exchanged in such a way that a depleted pack may be replaced by a fresh one with minimal downtime. When a depleted pack is removed, it should be fully recharged in, at most, the amount of time that a fresh pack is able to operate the terminal. With a recharging capability of this type, it is then possible for virtually perpetual operation to be provided with as few as two battery packs per terminal.
A similar but further complicated application involves the utilization of the described data terminals on a vehicle such as an industrial forklift truck. In this type of application, the terminal may receive power for operation from the vehicle the majority of the time. Often, however, it may be necessary for the terminal to be physically removed from the vehicle and operated in a fully portable mode for potentially extended periods of time. For this reason, it is highly advantageous to maintain the terminal batteries substantially at their fully charged or "topped off" state while they remain on board the vehicle.